Diviner
Sean 4th Job:Diviner Weapon:Tantric Spear Diviner Levels:9 levels of chakra used to do special abilities Quick Step:Sean can run faster by pressing the A button Transformation:Diablo the Spirit Description After Sean obtained the powers of the dragon and beaten Kaze'aze for good,he found something called a tantric staff in the Kastulle Ruins,a staff that has 3 skulls topped with a vajra and a trident spear.The powers of this amazing weapon was epic that Sean tried to seize it but a tantric spirit snatched it away and told Sean that he wasn't worthy enough to claim it.But the spirit said that if he pass the trail of the 9 chakras he can have the divine weapon.After the trails he felt a strong power surging within and started to levitate,one of the skills of the Diviner.He has reached a whole new level of magic and nature and will continue into Xenia! Moves Divining Cross:Slashes 3 times,stabs 2 times,then slashes a cross. Chakra Onslaught:Slashes 6 times,shoot 3 bolts of electricity,then fires a giant bolt thats goes across the room. Tantra strike:He somersaults in the air causing 10 mutiple hits then he dives with his spear causing an explosion. Diablo's Moves Beserk Strike:Spins his spear 4 times,then slashes a rage cutter Power Blow:Does 3 rune spirals then automatically sends an explosion mark on the person and explodes causing multiple hits. Vajrayana Judgement:Sends the god Vajrayana to blasts 4 lazer beams out of his 4 hands and then wipes everyone out by sending a huge beam into the sky and then the beams falls from the sky causing meteors to hit everyone. Combos Regular Combo:Slashes 2 times,low slashes 3 times,then slashes upwards Critical Hit:Does a leap attack motion. Double Attack:He backflips the enemy. Dash Combo:He pole vaults the enemy with his spear. Jump Attack:He slashes downwards. 9 Chakra Levels:Press XX to Lvl up to the nxt Charkra Lvl *Grab-1st chakra-power increased by 2 *2nd chakra-faster speed *3rd chakra-3 sec. of super armor *4th chakra-power increased by 3 *5th chakra-5 sec. of super armor *6th chakra-7 sec. of super armor *7th chakra-power increased by 0.5 *8th chakra-able to levitate and is immune to any status problem for 5 sec. *9th chakra summons energy beasts at enemies(depends on how much MP you have) P.S. If you're counter attacked then you lose focus and start from the beginning chakra. Grab-Throws the enemy over his shoulder. Taunts *Wanna fight? *Oh,I hope I don't kill you *Want some? *Let's pick up the pace... *Curse you... *Good Game... *Tantra is mighty! Mission Tehehe~Hello,I'm the Tantric Spirit to guide you through the Trail of 9 Chakras.This vigorous test shouldn't be taken lightly,in fact you must have true honor,pride,and bravery for yourself.If you really want to become the Diviner of your generation then face this trail head on!Go Sean! (Tantric Spirit) GP Mission:1st part (Obtain the 1st,2nd,and 3rd Chakra) *'Defeat Cyclops in 10 min. in 3 stars(3 times)' *'Claim 10 fragments of Fire Golem' *'Obtain 20 pieces of bone marrow' *'Obtain 30 Practice Journals' *'Obtain 15 Battle Certificates' Wow,you have some skill passing the 1st part like it's no big deal,now you must face the 2nd trail!This trail is harder than the last one,if you beat this part then I will be convinced that you really are worthy to hold this.Bye,for now. (Tantric Spirit) GP Mission:2nd part (Obtain the 4th,5th,and 6th Chakra) *'Defeat Giant Stone Golem(3 Times) in 3 stars' *'Get 10 fragments of Paradom's hard drive' *'Defeat 30 Skeleton Knights' *'Obtain 20 Practice Journals' *'Obtain 10 Battle Certificates' Just as I suspected at 1st,you really are worthy to hold theTantric Spear,the trail is almost over you must give everything you've got!Sean the Diviner,save the world! (Tantric Spirit) GP Mission:3rd part (Obtain the 7th,8th,and 9th Chakra) *'Defeat Orc Lord 3 times' *'Defeat Dark Fairy Queen 3 times' *'Obtain 15 Armor Cat tails' *'Obtain 10 Practice Journals' *'Obtain 5 Battle Certificates' *'Defeat Dark Anmon 3 Times' 'Theme Song' Headstrong